The Village Hidden in Sooga
by ShadowFoxx15
Summary: Tobei has kidnapped the authoress! In order to get her back, he and Naruto must duel to save ShadowFoxx's life. And Master Jiraiya explains the concept of fanfiction. Naruto/Pucca crossover
1. Noodle 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself, and hopefully I can get permission to use my advisor's image in here too. I don't own Naruto, or Pucca.

**NOTE:** I decided to use the Shippuden Naruto.

* * *

**--Chapter 1: Well, Here We Go Again!--**

It was a pretty normal day in Sooga. Garu and Abiyo were sparring, (Abiyo was in the process of ripping his six hundred and forty-seventh shirt today), Ching was watching Abiyo, sighing as her fantasies of him filled her head, Tobe was plotting Garu's demise, along with his troop of ninja followers, and Pucca was out making deliveries for her uncles, zipping all over Sooga on her red scooter.

During her daily delivery route, Pucca overheard a strange sound. It was a boy's voice calling out from a hole in the ground close to her. She did a quick turn around, and stopped next to the small hole to listen.

"Heeeeeeeeeellllloooooooooooo down there!"

Then there was another voice, an older more masculine one. "Naruto, get your head out of that hole before whatever's in there bites it off!"

This Naruto boy sounded depressed. "Okay, pervy sage..."

"Don't call me that. Now, c'mon, we need a bath!"

"You just want to spy on the woman's bath, Pervy Sage!"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that!!"

Pucca recalled her visit to the other side of the wishing well she had dug a while ago. She remembered the alternate universe on the other side, and the alternate personalities of all her friends, and Martial Arts, the sheriff of the town.

Well, whatever was on the other side of this hole was way different...it couldn't hurt to have a look...could it?

Pucca ran and grabbed a shovel, leaving a note for the chefs to tell them where she was.

Back at the hole, Pucca dug as fast as she could, which was really fast. Once she saw daylight, she leapt out.

What she discovered was shocking. Her whole body had changed! She was taller, and she was in a red dress. She looked into a nearby puddle, and looked at her face. Her eyes were bigger, and her face was strange looking.

While she was looking at herself in the puddle, a strange man came up behind her. He had long white hair, and red streaks coming out from under his eyes.

"Are you okay, miss?"

Pucca jumped, but then she leaned back and nodded.

"Where did you come from?"

Pucca just smiled and pointed to the hole she had dug.

"Is--is that the hole Naruto was looking at earlier?! It's huge!"

"Is what the hole I was looking at earlier?" A blonde boy walked up behind the man. His hair glistened in the sun, and he looked like he was dying from the heat.

Pucca gasped. He looked so worn out! She had to do something! She got an idea! But...there was no exclamation point above her head like she was used to! She stared up into the sky for a moment, while Naruto and his sensei just looked at each other.

"Uh...what is she doing?"

"No idea. She hasn't said a word to me, and I think she dug that massive hole behind us."

Naruto looked behind them. "Whaaa! When did that get there!?"

His sensei just sighed and shook his head. "You really are dense."

Naruto just glared at him.

Pucca walked between them to the edge of the hole, and waved for them to follow. Then she jumped in.

"I think she wants us to follow her." Naruto seemed nervous.

"Could be. You go first." Sensei pushed him.

"You bastard!!" Naruto's voice faded as he fell down the hole.

Sensei waited for a splat, and hearing none, jumped in to follow his student.

* * *

**SF15:** That was fun. I will reveal the name of "Sensei" in the next chapter. For you Naruto fans, you know who this is already.


	2. Noodle 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself, and I have permission to use a likeness of my advisor.

* * *

**--Chapter 2: Authoress (and Advisor) cameo!--**

After insuring that there was no splat at the end of his pupil's fall, Sensei jumped in himself.

Meanwhile, back in Sooga, Naruto ended up falling flat on his face. "Ouch!" He got up and brushed himself off. Then he noticed something weird. "MY FINGERS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FINGERS?!"

"It's called an 'art jump'. You get used to it after a while." A new voice called. "Try stretching out your hand."

Naruto did as she asked and discovered that he still had his digits. He looked up and called, "Thanks for the information. But, who are you?"

A girl jumped out of a nearby tree, and landed in front of Pucca and Naruto. She had medium length black hair, and she wore a gray t-shirt with black shoes and pants. She also had lots of bracelets and a few necklaces. "Name's ShadowFoxx15. You can call me Kitsune."

"Nice to meet you, Kitsune." Naruto smiled. "So, what are you doing here, wherever we are?"

"In Sooga? I wanted some noodles, and this is one of the best places to get fresh made ones."

Pucca gasped, and an exclamation point appeared above her head.

Naruto backed away. "What's that?!"

"That is how Pucca expresses herself. She doesn't talk."

"Oh. So I could do that here?"

Kitsune thought about that for a moment. "It's plausible. Try it."

"...how?"

Pucca, having a brilliant idea, snuck up behind him with a paper bag full of air, and popped it.

Naruto jumped, screamed, and the desired point appeared above his head. "Cool!"

Suddenly, yelling came from the giant hole, and none other than sensei popped out, landing, like his pupil, on his face.

"Hello, Master Jaryia. It's a pleasure." Kitsune bowed respectfully.

"Who are you?"

"Shadowfoxx15. You might know me better as the authoress."

"The authoress? This truly is a strange place to meet you."

"Welcome to Sooga. Now, let's go for what I came here for in the first place. Noodles."

"Are these noodles anything like ramen?" Naruto had to ask.

"I dunno. Maybe." She shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tobei had his own plans for the authoress. "If I can capture this 'authoress', I can gain access to the whole plot, and then I can make Garu do anything I want!" He laughed maniacally. His ninja gang joined him.

* * *

Later, at the noodle shop, Kitsune, Naruto, Jaryia, and Pucca walked in. Kitsune pointed to a table in the back.

"We'll sit over here. And I'll explain everything to you, Naruto."

"There's someone already sitting there!" He pointed to a man with a shaved head, and dark sunglasses, wearing a black suit.

"It's okay. It's just my advisor. The God of Madness."

Naruto got really scared, really fast. "The God of what?"

"Madness." Jaryia repeated. "I must admit, that sure explains a hell of a lot."

Everyone sat down, and Pucca grabbed noodle bowls for everyone. Kitsune pulled out her laptop.

"What's that?" Naruto asked in between mouthfuls of noodles.

"My laptop. With this, I control the world."

Madness God nodded in agreement.

Kitsune turned on him. "You know, as my advisor, you could, I don't know, advise me every once in a while."

"I let you post on my computer."

"...Damn it. You got me there." Kitsune shook her head. "Damn my lack of internet on this thing."

Tobei burst in at that moment. "Ah-ha! Now, you will come with me, authoress!" He laughed again.

And, everyone proceeded to ignore him.

He tried again, louder this time. "Ah-Ha!" And, to his eternal frustration, was ignored.

"Curse you all!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, Naruto was asking questions. "So, how exactly can you 'control the world'?"

"Pick a person."

"Mmmm. Him." Naruto pointed to the frustrated Tobei.

"Tobei. Good choice. Now watch." She typed something into the word processor.

Tobei immediately jumped up and danced around singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I typed into my word processor, 'Tobei then suddenly jumped up and sang "I'm a Little Teapot", while dancing around the restaurant.' So, by my command, he did it."

"That's cool..."

* * *

**SF15:** What mayhem will I cause next chapter?! Please, Read and Review!


	3. Noodle 3

**SF15:**I apologize for my absence. I had graduation stuff to deal with.

**Disclaimer:** I only own myself, and I have permission to use my advisor's likeness here.

* * *

**--Chapter 3: Reinforcements!--**

Meanwhile, back in Naruto's world, Sakura and Lady Tsunade had just gotten wind of their colleagues' disappearance.

"What should we do?" Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about Naruto. She had already lost Sasuke, and she didn't want to lose him either.

Tsunade thought for a moment. "Sakura. You, Lee, and Neji will go after them. If they have disappeared, it might be the Akasuki that are behind it. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara will join you later.''

Sakura bowed, then left to go find her teammates.

--

Meanwhile, at the Sooga noodle shop, Naruto was enjoying his meal.

''This is as good as the Ichikaku ramen!''

''Don't slurp it all down at once, Naruto! We are in the presence of the authoress!'' Jaryia scolded.

''What's so great about her? She seems pretty normal to me!''

''You saw what she did to that ninja right?''

''The one who ended up dancing and singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' and then ran out of here crying and screaming 'I'll get you for this!'?'' **(A/N:** Oh yeah, I wondered what happened to Tobei...**)**

''She could do the same thing to you.'' Jaryia said a little too casually.

Naruto got scared again.

''The authoress has powers beyond the imagination of you or I. She controls whatever world she's in, and nothing can harm her. As long as she has that laptop or something to progress the story, she can control it.''

''So...she could do anything?''

Jaryia took a sip of his tea. ''Yeah. Pretty much.''

--

Meanwhile, Sakura, Lee, and Neji had just gotten to the Pucca Hole.

''This is where they were last seen?'' Neji asked.

Sakura nodded.

Neji focoused his chakra. ''Byakugan!'' His eyes changed, Neji quickly scanned the hole. ''Nothing. They must be very far down.''

''Then we must go in after them! They might be in grave danger!'' Lee shouted.

''Lee! Wait-'' Sakura tried to stop him.

''I WILL NOT FAIL YOU, GUY SENSEI!!'' And the courageous, if not a bit daft Lee jumped into the vast Pucca Hole.

Neji shook his head. ''What an idiot.''

''Big brother!'' A small voice called out.

Neji knew that voice. ''Lady Hinata! What are you doing here?''

''Lady Tsunade sent us to help too.''

Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were there too.

Kiba, being a loudmouth and a showoff as usual, was the first to jump into the Pucca Hole with a loud ''Yahoo!''

Sakura stopped Neji from protesting by saying, ''Well, we do need all the help we can get.''

Neji just nodded. And with that, he, Shino, and Sakura jumped down into the Pucca Hole.

* * *

**SF15:** Well, most of the Naruto cast is now down the Pucca Hole. What havoc will ensue?! Please read and review!


	4. Noodle 4

**To all the wonderful people who left me all the great reviews:**

I thank you for your support and your patience. I will now continue with the story, as scheduled.

**Disclaimer:** I only own me, and I have permission to place my advisor in the story.

* * *

**--Chapter 4: Another Art Jump?—**

Lee was unfortunate enough to land on his head. (A/N: Right on his bad haircut!! X3)

And he was even more unfortunate to have Kiba land on top of him.

Kiba sat up, and was trying to locate his faithful pet, Akamaru.

"Het toffee."

Kiba looked down and noticed that his current teammate was under him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Before Lee could respond, a loud yell, followed by a series of karate noises, came hurtling towards them.

Ripping off his shirt in a blaze of ninja glory, Abyo had once again decided of his own accord that it was now time to spar, and Lee and Kiba were right in his sights.

"Hmm. Never seen you two around before. Wanna spar?"

Lee mumbled to Kiba, "I will hold him off; you go and find the others."

Kiba nodded in agreement, and disappeared.

--

Meanwhile, in another neck of the woods, Sakura and Temari were trying to locate Lee and Kiba.

"This doesn't look good, there's no sign of them anywhere."

Temari silently agreed.

Sakura caught a sound to their left. "Temari! Watch out!"

The sand ninja moved just in time to miss Pucca and Ring Ring come hurtling past them, in the middle of one of the fights Ring Ring started, out of sheer jealousy.

Temari was getting a little agitated. "What is with those two?"

Ring Ring wasn't listening. "I'm the prettiest girl in Sooga! I'm prettier than Pucca, and I'm definitely prettier than that weird blonde girl over there."

Now, Temari is not one to really care about appearances, but, that was going too far.

"Ex- _cuse _me?" Temari whipped out her fan and bitch-slapped Ring Ring with some of her Wind Scythe Jutsu.

"No one does that to me and gets away with it!" Temari was set for war, and Sakura was simply an unwilling accomplice.

--

Meanwhile, back to Lee, who was in a stare down with Abyo.

"Just who are you anyway?" Abyo asked.

"I am the handsome beast of Kohona, my name is Rock Lee."

"Well, Mr. Handsome Devil, prepare to get your butt whooped! HIIII-YAAAAHHH!!"

And the two leapt into battle.

* * *

**SF15:** That's all for now. Please read and review, and expect more regular updates. I will try to fit them in between sleep, work (Graveyard shift) and my school work for college. :) Thank you for your cooperation.


	5. Noodle 5

**Disclaimer: **I only own myself and I have permission to use my advisor in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fight Ensues**

Ring Ring let out a massive screech, and Temari braced herself behind her giant fan.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" The blonde sand ninja taunted. "HAAA!" She let loose another blast of Wind Scythe Jutsu, slamming the little diva into a tree, and rendering her unconscious.

Temari scoffed over Ring Ring's ragdoll body, her silhouette blocking the sun over her adversary. "No one and I mean no one disses me like that. Let this be a lesson to you." And she walked away.

A shocked Sakura was left standing on the sidelines, her mouth agape at the miniscule length of the fight. (A/N: For you WWE (I don't own this either) fans, think Kane V. Chavo at the last Wrestlemania.)

Temari looked at Sakura with a glare. "What?"

* * *

Lee and Abyo were clashing in the bamboo grove, a flurry of punches and kicks, mere blurs to the untrained eye.

After a series of connections, they both landed, and panting, began to taunt the other.

"HIIII-YAAAHH!" Abyo ripped off his shirt, and landed in a sea of sparkles and squealing girls.

Lee held up his hand. "Forgive me. It is time to take my medicine." Producing a small white bottle from his pocket, Lee took a swig from it, and he slumped over.

"Huh?"

Lee swaggered into a standing position, his face red, and his eyes glazed over. "What're ya lookin' at?!" His stance became more of a stumble, and his body was looser.

"Is something wrong with you?"

Lee leapt at him with a drunken roar.

* * *

Kiba was still wandering Sooga, looking for Akamaru. He had tried everything, from whistling to treats, to even promises of a girlfriend.

Kiba sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Where could he have gone to?"

"RRROWWW!" A angry growl rang all around him.

"What the-?"

Akamaru came bolting out of the bamboo thicket into the clearing, chasing a small black cat. The cat did a skidding three sixty degree turn, and performed what looked like Naruto's shadow clone Jutsu!

Akamaru whimpered. He thought he was only up against one kitty!

* * *

Lee and Abyo's fight was coming to a quick close. Abyo couldn't hit the drunken Taijutsu specialist.

Panting, Abyo asked, "What are you?" Then he passed out on the ground.

Lee was beginning to sober up when his teammates, Neji and Tenten showed up.

"Lee! What happened?!" Tenten ran to his side.

"I-I do not know. The last thing I remember is taking my medicine. Everything becomes a bit fuzzy after that."

Neji began to suspect that maybe he shouldn't take this 'medicine' anymore.

* * *

Akamaru and Kiba were on the run from the horde of ninja shadow clone kitties, trying not to be torn to shreds.

Luckily for them, a girl with a brand-new laptop was standing in the next clearing with Jiraiya and Naruto.

Quickly moving into action, she typed something, and the cat immediately went back to being one cat, and he stopped chasing them.

"You'll have to forgive Mio. He doesn't take kindly to dogs."

Kiba looked up into the face of his savior. "Thanks. I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but just who are you?"

Jiraiya was the one who spoke up. "Why is it none of you kids have heard of the authoress? She controls everything, and you don't even know about it. Sheesh."

"That's quite enough out of you, Master. He doesn't know, because I don't want to be known. I choose to hide myself from prying eyes, in order to prevent the misuse of my powers."

"So that's why." Jiraiya scoffed. "Lame excuse."

"You saw that rogue ninja. He was intending to use my powers for his own ends."

At that moment, a strange rustling came from the surrounding bamboo, followed by some familiar evil laughter.

"Here we go again." Shadow Foxx sighed.

* * *

**SF15:** Who is behind the evil laughter? What happened to the others? Stay tuned to find out! Please R&R!


	6. Noodle 6

**Disclaimer: **I only own myself and I have permission to use my advisor. :) And I don't own Devil May Cry. You'll see.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ambush**

Naruto, Kiba, and Jirayia all moved in to protect Shadow Foxx.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" Naruto yelled out.

Shadow Foxx scoffed. "I do not need protection from a genin. Let alone from this idiot." And she stepped out into the open. "Come out and face me, Tobei! You coward!"

Tobei and his ninja horde came out from the bamboo. "No one calls me a coward and gets away with it! Now, prepare to taste my…..wrath?" He let out a whimper as the authoress pulled out her laptop once more.

Quickly typing in her beloved laptop, she produced a large briefcase in front of her. It was silver, and it had a large skull on the front. The briefcase had mechanical veins that all glowed faintly with a pulsing golden light.

Tobei began to laugh. "You plan to beat me with a measly briefcase?!"

Shadow Foxx merely nodded, putting her laptop away in a backpack that she had beside her.

Tobei and his ninjas laughed hysterically while Shadow Foxx opened the case in front of her. The briefcase shone with a bright white light, as it transformed into a large pair of rings, which surrounded her, then it produced a seat, and handles for her to grab on to. After that, it quickly produced a large number of barrels out of the front.

The laughter of Tobei and his men quickly went from a roar to a whimper. And the ninjas quickly abandoned their leader.

"W-wait for me!" And Tobei went screaming into the thicket, making the authoress smile a bit.

The other ninjas standing behind her were amazed.

"Very nicely done, milady." Jirayia complimented.

"Thank you, master. Now, I need to return this. The last thing I need is for a certain demon hunter to come knocking on my door in a foul mood. I'm still rebuilding from last time, and I'm quite sure he doesn't want another repeat of our last fight. He probably hasn't healed since last time."

"Well, you do have an unfair advantage, what with your power and all."

"Oh, no, master. This has nothing to do with my laptop."

Jirayia gave her a strange look.

"It has to do with an X-box controller." She smiled and walked away.

* * *

**SF15:** Well, that's all I can do for now. It's late, and I got class tomorrow. Bye. And I apologize for the long wait! I will try to do some more updates this week….if not tomorrow. (8/7/07). Promise!


	7. Noodle 7

**Disclaimer: **I only own myself and I have permission to use my advisor.

* * *

**Major Edit! XO **

I made a bit of a mistake. ^_^; There is a plot hole that I totally missed until I read through the story last night, so I'm redoing this chapter, so the story runs smoothly, and I feel better about having no plot holes. I HATE plot holes. *headdesk**headdesk**headdesk*

* * *

**To all my reviewers:** Thank you so much for the feedback and here is a new (edited! XD) chappy just for you. =D

The last chapter's final joke (If you didn't get it) was from Devil May Cry 4, the X-box version. (Which Capcom owns)

**Chapter 7: Noodles Ahoy!**

After returning to the village, Naruto noticed some familiar faces…

"Sakura! Temari!" He ran over to them. "How did you guys get here?" He looked over Sakura's shoulder. "Hey! What's that girl doing here?!"

"We came after you, Naruto. Lady Tsunade became worried when you and Lord Jiraiya didn't return from your training. So, she sent us, and a few others. But, we got separated, and now they're all lost. And that girl just followed us…she doesn't say much…"

"Miss Sakura?" ShadowFoxx asked quietly.

"Who are you?"

The girl bowed. "I am the authoress. You may address me as ShadowFoxx. I would like to assist you in finding your friends. I believe that they are all over the forest, and the enemies are many. We must find them quickly, and bring them back here, so we may send all of you home, where you belong."

Sakura nodded. She wasn't sure what was going on, but Naruto and Jiraiya seemed to trust her, so…she couldn't be all bad, right?

* * *

Lee quickly snapped out of his drunken stupor, and went to help poor Abyo up.

"Forgive me, but I do not recall what happened in our fight…"

Abyo was more, to Lee and his team's surprise, impressed. "You were amazing! Do you think you could show me some of those cool moves?"

Lee blushed with the compliment, and agreed.

"Great! Tell you what, I'll take you and your friends back to my village, and we'll talk over noodles."

Having nothing else to do, they agreed, and went to the village to gather intel on Naruto, and to fill their rumbling bellies.

* * *

Naruto, meanwhile, was still in awe of the authoresses' powers.

"That was awesome!" He grinned.

Kiba turned to his ninja dog. "Remind me never to get her mad…

Akamaru barked his agreement.

ShadowFoxx lead the troupe to the village to stay for the night, with the promise that their friends will be there by morning.

* * *

**SF15:** I apologize for the shortness of this chappy, but I really haven't had the time to update lately…Gomen…that and the damn plot hole incident…but, I think it's fixed now…and I tried to get some more in, so we wouldn't feel cheated…I hope this is better…


	8. Noodle 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pucca or Naruto. I only own myself (ShadowFoxx) and I have permission to use The God of Madness.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Calm after the Storm

Naruto woke up, stretched his arms, and checked outside the window.

Below him was the beautiful town of Sooga, with all of its wonderful inhabitants. He saw people of all kinds, from kids with dark hair, kids with blue hair….and….a horde of ninjas coming this way?

It was Tobei! He must have come back to kidnap the authoress!

Naruto jumped out of the window to confront the "ninja" leader.

"You come back for round two?!" Naruto assumed a fighting stance.

Tobei took a look around before answering. "Yes, I did blonde ninja. And, it would seem you are outnumbered by my men, and without your precious authoress to protect you, you have no hope of defeating me!" He laughed evilly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, and formed a handsign. "Henge!"

Seven more Narutos appeared. "How's that for even odds? You were saying?"

Tobei began to stutter. "H-h-h-h….how….?"

Naruto stared at him with a confused look on his face. "You can't do Jutsu? Whoa, you and Bushy Brow have a lot in common…."

He shrugged, looked at his clones, who shrugged as well, and decided to quit talking and start with the action!

* * *

Meanwhile, some of Tobei's men had discovered where the authoress was sleeping, and had her tied up and gagged before anything could happen.

The last one out had grabbed her laptop, made sure no one saw that, and closed the door behind him.

Jiraiya had just broken up the fight between Naruto and Tobei, and had went to go wake up the authoress.

He opened the door, with breakfast on a tray.

* * *

**J: **Wait…you're kidding right?

**SF15: **….I'm the authoress. You will do as I command! *throws finger up in the air for dramatic effect*

* * *

Upon seeing her room empty, and no sign of her, Jiraiya turned to Naruto, who had gone back to his training.

"Did you see the authoress leave this morning?"

"Hmm…no…why?"

"Because she's not in her room, and there's no sign of her."

"Hey! Pervy Sage! There's a note on the floor!" He ran over and picked up the (badly written) note.

"If you want the authoress back, I demand a duel between the blonde haired ninja and me, Tobei! Meet me in the woods in two hours, or she'll never be seen again!"

Naruto didn't seem worried, but Jiraiya did.

"We do have to be careful…this guy may be an idiot, but he has the authoress on his side now...willingly or not."

* * *

**SF15: **Sorry. I had to cut it off there….I just needed to do a quick update…


	9. Noodle 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except myself, and I have permission to use my adviser, the God of Madness.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confrontation!**

Naruto and Jiraiya both decided it would be best if they did as the note said. After all, this was the authoress' safety they were holding in their hands.

"What will we do about finding the others?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Don't worry so much." Jiraiya chuckled. "They all have tracking skills, right? I'm sure if they hear a fight, the cavalry will come running."

Naruto hoped he was right…

* * *

Tobei, meanwhile, was beginning to gloat. "Now that I have the authoress, Garu will be helpless before me!" He gave a (bad) evil laugh.

"Now!" His attention turned towards his captive. "You will write that I will beat Garu in the next chapter!"

"I can't do that Tobei." ShadowFoxx answered calmly.

"What?! Why not?!" Tobei shrieked.

"You tied my hands behind my back. I use those to type, remember?"

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. "Oh…yeah…sorry about that."

ShadowFoxx sighed to herself. Of all the villains in the world, it HAD to be Tobei, didn't it…?

* * *

Naruto made his way through the thick bamboo forest, hacking with his kunai if he needed to.

"You know Pervy sage? I noticed something…" he said casually.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"In most shows, have you noticed that ninjas and/or samurai always do big battles in bamboo groves?"

Jiraiya looked at him with confusion written all over his face. "We're out to save someone's life, and _that's_ what you're thinking about?! You should be planning for battle, not questioning the ways of the author race."

"Huh?" Naruto was _really_ confused now. "Wait, so Kitsune nee-san isn't the only authoress?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. Kitsune is part of a much larger race. The entire race is broken up into different branches, but, as a whole, we simply know them as authors or authoresses."

Jiraiya pulled out an old scroll, and continued his speech. (Now with visuals!!)

"In the world of creativity, there are many people, of many different styles and abilities. In one part of this world, there are writers. And in that world, you have original writers, like the one that created you and me-"

"So, Kitsune nee-san didn't create us?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No. She's what you call a 'fan-fiction' authoress. She writes about the characters of another author. Some authors enjoy having fan-fiction made of their works, but some don't. Anyways, Kitsune has made two things cross paths that most likely weren't meant to. Without her guidance, this entire world could, and just possibly might, come crashing down, destroying everything within it."

Naruto looked frightened for a moment, but he said nothing.

"That's our dilemma. If we don't get the authoress back, this entire world, and possibly ours, will come crashing down, taking us and whoever is present in those worlds at the time, with it."

Naruto seemed morose, but he then got over it and smiled. "Well, then Pervy sage! What the hell are we waiting for! Let's go get our authoress back!"

Jiraiya shook his head. Didn't he just tell him that Kitsune wasn't…oh well. At least he's ready to kick some butt.

* * *

Tobei had moved the authoress' hands before her, still bound, and placed her laptop before her, the cursor on her word processor blinking with anticipation.

"Now, authoress, you will write this:" Tobei began a rant on how awesome he was, and how he was going to beat the snot out of Garu.

Kitsune had to admit, he certainly was a bit of a words smith.

But, taking him no mind, she quickly typed something else.

Gunshots were heard, and a man with short dirty blond hair came rushing in.

"I'll save you, Ash-" he began.

"Call me 'Ashley' and I will not _hesitate_ to re-write Resident Evil 4 to where you do the entire mission in a ballerina costume, and start singing the cuppycake song to Saddler. Understand me, Mr. Leon Kennedy?"

Leon visibly paled.

* * *

**SF15: **I'm _really_ sorry for the long wait, but I just had too much going on to actually update for a while. I moved back to Cali, and I have a steady internet source, so I should be able to update more often. Once a week at the least. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope to have this story finished up in the next couple chapters or so. Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
